1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility tables and more particularly pertains to a new article wrapping table assembly for facilitating the article wrapping process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of utility tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, utility tables heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,833; 4,969,698; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,776; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,680,973; 5,598,786; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,944.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new article wrapping table assembly. The inventive device includes a table that has a substantially planar upper surface, a plurality of table legs, a pair of extension portions and a cutting assembly. The extension portions are positioned adjacent to the upper surface of the table. Each extension portion has a cutout portion. The cutout portions are aligned with each other and designed to rotatably hold a roll of wrapping material. The cutting assembly is slidably engaged in a slot that runs across the upper surface of the table. The cutting assembly is used for cutting a selected amount of wrapping material that has been unrolled onto the upper surface of the table.
In these respects, the article wrapping table assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the article wrapping process.